


I've got a bow on my panties 'cause my ass is a present

by shinee4exo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chan wears panties on stage, F/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Chan, fem!dom, lowkey mommy kink, pantyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinee4exo/pseuds/shinee4exo
Summary: Chan wears panties on stage and then gets sucked off by the reader.That's basically it.





	

Within the first few seconds of his foot hitting the stage, Chan knew he had severely overestimated his ability to keep his cool, especially considering how every movement made his cock jolt in a surge of pleasure.

Since the day he had started dating you, Chan had gotten a hunch that you were planning on doing something like this eventually. It was no secret that you had a thing for panty-boys, and your Tumblr was testament to that; reblog after reblog of boys, around the same age as Chan himself, decked out in frilled panties or lace stockings. There was no doubt that Chan would soon be the one modelling such items for you.

What he didn’t plan on, however, was his runway being the stage that filled the arena where Seventeen’s most recent concert was being held. As leader of the stylist team for the group, it wasn’t as though such an addition to Chan’s stage outfit was beyond your control, but Chan hadn’t anticipated for you to tease him quite so publically. He had to admit though, the idea of so many people watching him yet being oblivious to the lilac panties that hugged his lithe frame was anything but a turn-off.

A soft pat to the small of his back soon forced Chan out of his thoughts, though. Glancing up to the body the hand that had patted him belonged to, Chan came face-to-face with an apprehensive Seungcheol. Assuming the elder boy must have either noticed Chan’s zoned out state or, god forbid, he had caught sight of the swell of Chan’s jeans caused by his swollen erection, Chan sent what he hoped was a reassuring smile towards the older male. Whilst the opening to Boom Boom began to flood his ears, Chan shuffled over to his position. A resigned sigh left his lips as he felt the soft material of the panties cling to the curve of his ass maybe a little _too_ much for comfort, considering how said butt was angled towards the large congregation of fans who attended the concert.

_‘Whatever,’_ Chan thought, nodding to himself as though it would offer him some distraction other than the tug of cotton against his straining cock, _‘I can make it through this one performance no problem.’_

_  
_

By the time the song was over and Chan was being ushered backstage by staff to rest whilst other members did solo stages, he had discovered that no, he could not make it through one performance without issue. Each step he took resulted in the panties rubbing tantalisingly against his warm skin, the head of his cock wet with pre-cum only making the friction more unbearable. He didn’t dare to check the front of his acid-washed jeans though, as he was almost certain his aching member had leaked to the point of leaving a visible stain on his outer layer of clothing. His face was hot and flushed, his breathing staggered as his eyes desperately searched for any glimpse of you.

Chan flinched harshly as he felt your hand caress the top of the back of his thigh, the harsh reaction easily going unnoticed amongst the bustle of the staff surrounding the two of you. A low whimper slipped from between his pouted lips as he subtly attempted to pull you closer to his heated body.

“P-please,” Chan begged, voice soft yet needy as he wriggled closer to you, his sweaty palms grasping at the hem of your shirt, “It hurts so bad, mommy.”

 

Scanning your eyes over him, you take in the way Chan stands slightly hunched, one hand fully immersed in clutching at your top whilst the other fluxuates between grabbing you, and hovering over the bulge of his jeans. Dropping your hand down to your side, you let out a non-committal hum before beginning to walk away to a less populated section of the backstage area. You could sense that Chan was about to call out for you, wondering where you were going, but a nod of your head gesturing him to follow was enough to pacify him for now. Just by looking at Chan, you could tell he was worked up. He could hardly stay still, and going by the way his thigh was quivering the entire time your hand held it, you knew he wasn’t going to last long today. In a way, that was a good thing. You wouldn’t have long before he’d have to start getting ready for his closing statements, and it would take longer than usual to prepare him today since he was so flushed.

Once you found an abandoned room, void of any activity, you slipped into it, Chan following soon after. He’d only just closed the door behind him before your hands were on him, yanking vigorously at the waistband of his jeans. Despite your original intentions, you weren’t going to tease him too much. Even without the pressure of a time limit, Chan had wound himself up so much you felt it was only fair to give him some relief. A low thud sounded out as he knocked his head against the wall behind him, his hands trailing after yours as he fumbled with his trouser button. Gently easing his shaking hands away, you pressed them on either side of his head, knowing that he’d keep them there unless he wanted to risk punishment later on.

The rustle of Chan’s jeans dropping to pool around his ankles was your cue to sink to your knees. A smirk tugged at the corner of your lips as you took in the sight of the panties pulled taunt across his hard on. Beads of sweat lined the insides of his thighs, most of them likely from his intense dancing only moments previous, but some you were sure had formed as a result of the budding pressure in Chan’s groin. The front of the panties were sodden with pre-cum, the lilac material appearing deeper as small pearls fell from his weeping cock and seeped into the cotton.

You wasted no time in freeing his erection from the clothing, chuckling softly at how red it was. Taking the tip his member into your mouth, you heard Chan let out a stuttered groan as his fingers tapped insistently against the wall he leant so heavily on. As you sucked leisurely on the engorged member, you peered up at him with half-lidded eyes, a burst of pride settling in you as you felt his cock twitch.

No matter how often you wrecked Chan like this, reducing him to putty in your hands as he moaned oh-so prettily for you, you’d never get over how much his reactions boosted your ego. The pleas for you to make him cum that so often slipped from his lips reassured you in your role of dominance over him.

Relaxing your throat, you took his whole member into your mouth as you had done many times before, albeit not without a concealed gag and a short-lived loss of rhytmn as you adjusted to the fullness of your mouth. Chan wasn’t particually huge by any standards, but his cock felt heavy on your tongue, the vein that pulsated on the underside reverberating in your mouth. As his hands fell from their position to tangle slender digits in your mused hair, you squeezed the exposed skin of his thigh none-too-gently, a silent promise of punishment to come later on. Despite the warning you delivered, you made no move to follow through with the punishment just yet. For now, your main priority was to make Chan cum before he had to go back on stage.

Even if you ignored the way that stifled whimpers escaped him, and the occasional gasp of “mommy, _please_ ” echoed around the room, it was obvious that he was close to climax. His breathing was noticeably laboured, and his cheeks were flushed a deeper red than previously. His legs shook lightly as his fingers tightened their hold on your locks. Grasping onto his hips, you rubbed small circles onto the panty covered skin with your thumb to try and soothe him to little avail. Your mouth was working wonders on him, the warm cavern heightening the pleasure that he already felt from being dressed up for you. His eyes clamped closed suddenly as your name fell from his lips in a mantra, before he released his load into your throat. You sucked him through his orgasm, prying your eyes fully open to watch his face contort into one of both relief and bliss as his arousal was settled. Swallowing his cum, you pulled off of him. Raising to stand, you took brief notice of how damp your own panties had become due to your own pleasure derived from taking care of Chan. Tugging him into a short, albeit sweet, kiss, you placed his limpening cock back into the panties.

“Jeans up, baby boy. It’s time for you to go and get ready now. You did so well for mommy today too, even though it’s busier than usual.”

Chan replied only with a low hum of acknowledge as he redressed himself, tidying himself up as best he could. He was sad that he couldn’t cuddle you as much now as he normally did after anything sexual between the two of you, but he knew too well that he wouldn’t want to go back on stage if you took too good care of him now. 

His breaths still came out harsh and desperate as you both exited the room, but it would have to suffice. Just before he dashed off to have his makeup touched up for the closing segment of the concert, you called after him.

“Don’t forget your punishment either, Channie, you know you’ve got one coming. I’m thinking we use the paddle today.”

A chuckle escaped you as he sulked before trudging away to join the others to get ready. You really were smitten with that boy, and he was with you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I put off updating Home Is Where The Heart Is because this was the only thing I felt inspired to write.. I really need to start prioritising my fics oh gosh-  
> But enjoy this anyways???


End file.
